1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone polyesters which are prepared by crosslinking an alkyl dimethicone copolyol having only two hydroxyl groups with a dimer acid. The nature of the silicone having an alkyl group as well as the fact that a C-36 fatty diacid is used in preparation of the products results in unique products.
2. Arts and Practices
A number of silicone esters are known in the art. The oldest of them is U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,248 issued Feb. 9, 1988 to Dexter, et al. This patent incorporated herein by reference, teaches that “esters and urethanes of certain polydialkylsiloxanepoly oxyalkylene block and graft copolymers which impart high voltage stabilization to dielectric olefin polymers, the stabilized olefin polymer insulating materials resulting therefrom and electric wire or cable insulated therewith”.
Another early patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063 issued Aug. 4, 1992 to issued O'Lenick, Jr. This patent incorporated herein by reference teaches “the invention relates to a series of novel silicone fatty esters. This class of compounds, provides outstanding softening and lubricating when applied to textiles and fibers. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a the hydroxyl group in a silicone polymer with a fatty carboxylic acid, ester or anhydride”. The product is an ester not a polyester.
Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,133 issued May 11, 1993 likewise to O'Lenick, Jr. entitled Silicone polyester polymers as delivery systems. This patent incorporated herein by reference teaches “the invention discloses novel series of silicone polyesters which are useful as delivery systems for a variety of hydroxyl containing active such as lanolin, cholesterol, dihydrocholesterol, Vitamin A, Vitamin D-2, Vitamin D-3, Vitamin D-4, Vitamin E, and Panthenol. Compounds of the invention by are prepared by the esterification of (a) a hydroxyl containing silicone compound selected from silanol and dimethicone copolyol (b) a diacid and (c) a hydroxyl functional active selected from lanolin, cholesterol, dihydrocholesterol, Vitamin A, Vitamin D-2, Vitamin D-3, Vitamin D-4, Vitamin E, and Panthenol; and optionally (d) a mono functional fatty acid. The polyesters of the present invention allow for the formulation of personal care products in which the “active” can be formulated into a variety of solvents without the loss of activity. “This patent teaches polyesters, but they are capes with hydroxy functional vitamins. They are not resins (i.e. heavily crosslinked).
Still another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,729 issued May 2, 1995 likewise to O'Lenick, Jr, covers silicone polyester polymers as durable humectants. This patent incorporated herein by reference, teaches “The invention discloses novel series of silicone polyesters which are useful as humectants for softening, conditioning and lubricating hair and skin. Compounds of the invention by are prepared by the esterification of (a) a hydroxyl containing silicone compound selected from silanol and dimethicone copolyol (b) a diacid and (c) a poly-hydroxy compound selected from the group consisting of glycerin, methyl glycoside, sorbitol and their alkoxylates and (d) optionally a fatty acid. The polyesters of the present invention allow for the formulation of personal care products in which the humectant is substantive to the hair and skin by virtue of the structure of the polyester and can be formulated into a variety of products for delivery to hair and skin. “As in the '133 case above the patent covers polyesters, this time capped with water soluble humectant groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,125 issued Dec. 12, 1995 to O'Lenick, Jr entitled Silicone polyester emulsifiers is likewise incorporated herein by reference, states “The invention discloses novel polyester emulsifiers. Compounds of the invention are made by reacting (a) a dimethicone copolyol, (b) a diacid and (c) a fatty alcohol alkoxylate containing 4 to 20 carbon atoms. The compounds of the invention by virtue of (a) the silicone group, (b) the fatty alcohol terminal group and (c) the polyoxyalkylene present in the compound are extremely efficient emulsifiers for a variety of oils at heretofore unknown levels.” While drawn to polyesters, it also includes capping materials.
None of the references understood that polyesters in which there is no capping material, and the desirability of using an alkyl functional silicone compound to alter the solubility in oils and to make heretofore unavailable materials having outstanding lubrication properties when applied to hair, skin and fibers.